Deluding Innocence
by Cheddar Wolf
Summary: Xing Cai was captured by Wei and is held prisoner. While there, they subject her to execution. Unless, she wins a spar with Xiahou Yuan, deciding her fate. And from there, everything is shot to hell for Shu. [Better than summary sounds][Some ZhYn x XC]
1. Chapter 1

**Deluding Innocence **

- by Paronomastic Paragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Koei does, I believe.

_Summary: Xing Cai was captured by Wei and is held prisoner. While there, they subject her to execution. Unless, she wins a spar with Xiahou Yuan, deciding her fate. And from there, everything is shot to hell for Shu. Better than summary sounds. Some ZhYn x XC_

_-----------------_

_2 weeks ago_

"Xing Cai, watch out!" Xing Cai had barely enough time to register the forthcoming blow from a Wei soldier behind her. She instinctively ducked, and jabbed her own weapon, Sacred Light, into the soldier's stomach.

"Thank you, Zhao Yun." She said quietly, before having to hack another soldier in half coming from above. Zhao Yun half-smiled back, before jabbing his spear into an armor-clad boy's shoulder. Xing Cai wondered if this battle would ever end. They were the reinforcements for Ma Su, who had gotten himself trapped by camping on the summit, like Master Zhuge Liang to him not to. So far, they had no word yet whether Ma Su was alive or not, so for all she knew, they could be fighting for no reason.

She parried a blow to her right, and thrust the bottom of her forked spear into someone's neck. They were almost surrounded, but Xing Cai learned from her father to never give up, because the moment you think that, the enemy's already won.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Jiang Wei not too far away, having some difficulty pushing a group of five or six soldiers back. She wiped out the rest of her enemies out with one fell swoop of her weapon, and ran over to Jiang Wei to help. Just as a soldier was about to injure him from behind, Xing Cai threw Sacred Light into the soldier's spinal cord, resulting in an ear splitting cry from the man before he fell over dead.

Jiang Wei turned to her.

"Thank you," He said. Xing Cai nodded and retrieved her weapon, then helped him drive the soldiers back with incredible force. "You're pretty good," Jing Wei complimented as the soldiers ran away. Xing Cai brushed the compliment off like dirt off her shoulder. Many people have said that, but Xing Cai thought she wasn't good enough. She was nowhere near the skill of her father or his sworn brother, Guan Yu. She said thank you anyway, and raced back off into the swelling groups of enemy soldiers. This battle was far from over.

-

She kept getting deeper and deeper into enemy territory, much to her regret. The soldiers had surrounded her completely and kept driving her in. She could no longer see Jiang Wei or Zhao Yun, and small butterflies of nervousness crept into her stomach, fearful of what would happen if she lost. Swing after swing after swing, the soldiers fell, but for every one, two would take his place. Xing Cai's breathing was labored, and her strength she felt was failing her. This battle had gone far too long, and she had not stopped to ask for supplies. Jie Ting was lost, she felt it subconciously.

A soldier slammed the back of his spear into her stomach when she was caught off-guard, causing her to lose grip of Sacred Light and let it clatter to the ground. She put both hands on her stomach and tried to get some air back into her lungs. Just as she looked up to try to continue, a soldier with fearful and confused eyes raised his sword, and brought it down. Xing Cai closed her eyes, and waited for death. She'd lost.

"HALT!" A commanding voice boomed. The sword stopped its descent inches from Xing Cai's neck. She nervously looked up to find a man carrying a huge axe over his shoulder approaching on a white horse. She tried grabbing her forked spear, but ended up collapsing on the ground.

The soldiers parted to make way for the man, who seemed larger than any man she'd seen so far. She tried to get up to fight him, but only succeeded in lifting her head to see his feet right in front of her face.

"Hmmmm… And who do we have here?" He asked in a naturally loud voice. Xing Cai grunted in pain, which was throbbing in the back of her head, before feeling turned over on her back. "A girl eh?" Her fingers finally found the cold hard metal of Sacred Light, and she used the last bit if her strength to throw it at the man. He caught it with one hand, and laughed. "I see you still have some fight left in you." He pried Sacred Light from her hands and gave it to a nearby soldier watching the epidemic. "Take this back to camp. Follow me." He hoisted Xing Cai on his shoulder that didn't have the axe, and got on his horse. The last thing Xing Cai remembered, was the slight echo of a distorted Zhao Yun's voice from far away, desperately trying to reach her.

-----

_Presently_

_-----_

The cold hard metal chains that bound her wrists to the stone wall bore themselves deep into her skin. The cell she was placed in was incredibly cold and wet, and they only gave her scraps from their dinner twice a day. She was already a small girl, but she could feel her deprived body already getting thinner. And even though she was pale, she thought she must have looked like a ghost because of the lack of sunlight.

There were a few other inmates with her in the prison, but they were (thankfully) a few cells away. They gave her these creepy yellow-toothed grins and ravenous smiles. A few times they'd lick their lips while she wasn't looking. She thought they must be pirates, because none of them seemed to care where she was from, and none were certainly soldiers of Shu.

Xing Cai sighed and closed her eyes. Just a few weeks ago she was happy and well taken care of by her many friends. The thought of dying or being captured didn't ever cross her mind. She wasn't ever one to stray too far from someone like Zhao Yun or her father, so being separated and thrown so deep into enemy territory seemed laughable. But now, she was held prisoner, seen as an object, deprived of food and just grateful to be alive.

She had no idea where she was either. She had asked one of the inmates, and he just grinned one of those sadistic smiles.

"Why, were in Hei Fei Castle, milady," His friends laughed devilishly. "Didn't you know?" She felt miserable and embarrassed. Because she didn't. She was brought here unconscious, and barely remembered what happened. Sometimes, she wondered why that man that captured her didn't just let her die. The image of Zhao Yun weeping over her dead body crept into her mind. She mentally slapped herself while shaking her head. She shouldn't be thinking that way. But that posed another thought. Where was Zhao Yun now? Where was her father? What about Guan Yu? Or his adopted son, Guan Ping? Surely someone is coming to rescue her, right?

The butterflies that invaded her stomach during the battle came back, and she uneasily shifted positions on the stone floor. Well, _someone_ must notice she's been gone…

The door to the prison swung open. All the prisoners looked up, including Xing Cai, because this wasn't usually feeding time. Not at midday.

A man draped in purple robes and a funny hat walked in. He carried a fan, one that strategist usually carry, Xing Cai noted, and slowly walked down the rows of prison cells. He stopped at hers.

"So, You're that drunkard's daughter. Xing Cai, I presume?" His voice had a nasty venom to it Xing Cai immediately didn't like. And he also disrespected her father, which always made Xing Cai angry, especially when she knows how much he sacrifices to keep her happy because she doesn't have a mother. She didn't answer verbally and only gave a nod. Showing her anger would only provoke him to make more fun of her father or someone else she loved…

The man in purple robes sneered. "Well, I have some happy news for you. You're to be executed tomorrow, unless fate decides to save your pitiful soul or we plan to use you against Shu as a hostage. Well, either way we'll make sure you die. Have a nice day, it'll be your last one." He laughed and said nothing more while taking his exit, leaving Xing Cai to her thoughts.

Executed tomorrow? She looked at the chains binding her hands to the wall. Well, that gives her a little less than twenty-four hours to think of a plan.

--

Sima Yi closed the iron door to the prison. He sneered at the fleeting look of shock and horror on the young girl's face. He was actually quite surprised at the control of emotion she showed, especially after insulting her moronic excuse for a father. He thought for a moment. The girl couldn't be any older than 16 or 17. Very mature for someone her age.

He continued back to his study. He'd done the dirty work asked by Cao Pi to do, and now he was free to go back to his studies. Zhuge Liang will certainly be planning another attack soon when they find out a prized officer of theirs has gone missing. And when he does, he must be ready.

"Oh, beautiful master Sima Yi!" Sima Yi fought the urge to roll his eyes. Great, just when he was so close to the safety of his room inside the majestic castle.

"Yes, Zhang He?" He asked, a fake smile plastered on his face. Zhang He, the dancing blubbering baffon with an extreme obsession over beautiful things, bounded over to him.

"My you look rather pale today, did you just come from those wretched dungeons? I hear they're keeping a rather pretty young lady inside." Sima Yi continued walking, hoping the 'fruitcake' as Zhen Ji put it, would take the hint.

"Yes, I did, and as a matter of fact, why don't you see the girl yourself?" _And leave me to myself. _Zhange He pondered it.

"Ah, that is a wonderful idea, Master Sima Yi! I shall be off then!" Sima Yi thanked his lucky stars and entered his room as Zhang He left. Maybe that girl would prove useful after all.

--

"Xing Cai… Where could you be?" Zhao Yun sat on the edge of a rock near a river, head in his hands. He watched the tides splash against the jagged bank, not caring whether he got wet or not. His thoughts were too preoccupied.

"_Thank-you, Zhao Yun."_

He hadn't seen her since. The battle had been intense, and it took all his concentration just to make it out of there alive. He'd lost sight of her, and fought as hard as he could alongside the others to reach what they hoped were survivors on the summit. Albeit, their contributions had been a lost cause... Ma Su and the units he had taken with him were indeed dead by the time they reached them, and afterward, Zhuge Liang had issued a retreat to cut their losses.

He had hoped to see how Xing Cai had done after the battle, but found her tent to be empty. He went in search later, and asked numerous soldiers from her unit. All had the same answer:

"We were separated when the battle first broke out. I haven't seen her return."

Zhao Yun didn't know how many officers he had asked after that. But none had seen her since the battle began.

His thoughts began to wander back to the battle. He thought he saw Jiang Wei run after someone who had gone in too deep into the enemy, and heard him shouting something over and over again. He couldn't tell exactly what it was he was shouting, but later Jiang Wei slumped back into camp and met directly with Zhuge Liang. Come to think of it, Zhao Yun hadn't seen _either _of them since the battle too. Could they know something he didn't? Zhao Yun had originally assumed a soldier of Jiang Wei's unit had gone too deep and just couldn't get back out. But…

His heart suddenly skipped a beat. No… It couldn't have been Xing Cai. She'd never go that deep into the fray. She always stuck by his side or her father's…

Zhao Yun's head dropped. Not knowing what had happened to her was just as bad as knowing she was dead… Or worse.

--

"So… _You're _the pretty lady that's been kept in this dreadful place. What a shame, you look so beautiful too…" Xing Cai lifted her head at the odd man. His hair was up in a really high pony tail (Unusual for guys) and seemed just to reek of…. Queerness… She thought, that would be the word. She raised a black thin eyebrow.

"Uh… Yeah, I guess…" The man danced happily and Xing Cai noted the butterflies he seemed to emanate.

"Such a pretty little thing, and you're voice is so beautiful too!" She swallowed a lump forming in the back of her throat. Was he serious, or just playing games? Xing Cai decided she'd give anything to have Zhao Yun standing there or her father to beat him into a bloody pulp.

"Um…" What did he expect her to say? Thank you? Suddenly he danced away, and came back holding a set of keys. She watched in amazement as the door to her prison cell unlocked.

"Come on now, no need to be afraid of Zhang He," He commented as he saw her grimace and scoot farther back at his advance. She had a dreadful feeling of what he was planning, and shook her head.

"I-I'll stay here. No thanks." Zhang He blinked, still holding the set of keys.

"Oh, but come now, one such as pretty as you shouldn't be locked up like this. Especially locked up with these… _maggots_." He scowled, distastefully eyeing her pirate inmates. "You need some fresh air, and some good food. And the servants could wash those dirty blood-bathed clothes of yours. I'm sure Zhen Ji won't mind you borrowing some clothes of hers for the time being."

The offer was too good to be true, Xing Cai knew it. But what was his plan? Why was he doing this? She decided she hadn't much more to lose. Well, except maybe her virginity, but she'd make sure he wouldn't step across that line.

"Okay." Zhang He beamed, and unlocked the shackles on her wrists.

"Come come now, don't be so slow, we have so much to do," It suddenly dawned on Xing Cai as he pulled her out of that little hellhole.

Maybe… There was an easier way of getting out of here after all.

--

"So, looks like Zhang He found our newest prisoner." Pang De said. Both him, and Xu Huang leaned against the cool siding of the castle wall. Xu Huang had his large axe tossed over his shoulder meanacingly, and Pang De just stood with his arms crossed. Xu Huang Scoffed at the sight of Xing Cai struggling with Zhang He.

"I didn't bring her here just to have her executed. I think she has some skill." Pang De looked at him curiously.

"You think so? She looks like an ordinary girl to me." Xu Huang narrowed his eyes.

"I saw her, on the battlefield. She was amazing. Enemies left and right, gone in an instant. It was quite a sight to behold. She's definitely officer-worthy. And I bet with some decent training… She could be really turned into something." Pang De looked interested, and arched an eyebrow.

"You really think she has what it takes?"

"Yes. I know talent when I see it." Pang De shook his head.

"Well, it won't matter how much talent she has, her allegiance is with Shu. I doubt you'd ever convince her to stay here." Xu Huang looked thoughtful for a moment, before he too shook his head.

"I guess you're right. But, even warriors like us can change our minds. She's no exception." Pang De started to laugh.

"Well, it's going to take a lot to change her mind. It seems she's quite stubborn," He said, gesturing to the scene of her and Zhang He bickering. Xu Huang started to laugh as well, a deep sound resonating from within his throat. After a while of silence, they watched as Xing Cai was dragged into the castle, and taken to God knows where. Pang De sighed.

"It's too bad. I wish I could have seen her fight." Xu Huang played with his axe a bit.

"Well, maybe you still can." Pang De looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean by that?" But before he got an answer, Xu Huang turned back toward the castle and retreated to the dark corridors.

"I'm going to go pay Sima Yi a visit." He called over his shoulder. Pang De just stood awkwardly in the courtyard, wondering what his friend was up to.

---------

**Author Memorandum: **_I know, I know, it seems boring. But keep in mind this is just the beginning. BTW, please ignore the age differences between Zhao Yun and Xing Cai. Because I don't know who was what age when who was around or how old either of them were during these events. So, pretend they don't exist okay? They look cute together. ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Mwhahahahaha…. I'm on a roll…. (for having 2 reports, 2 essays and about 5 vocab sheets done in three weeks, anyway. :D on top of updating stuffs…) _

_I don't own Dynasty Warriors. _

_--- ---_

New Allies, old enemies

-

Xing Cai struggled as Zhang He pulled her along through the huge castle. He Fei was larger than any castle Xing Cai had ever seen, and it made Bai Mai look childish. Servants worked in every corridor it seemed, either washing the already spotless floor or carrying large food trays fit for an emperor. They all bustled about, and each one they passed bowed their head at Zhang He.

"Don't mind the servants, they're just doing their job." Zhang he said, noticing where her eyes were tracking. Xing Cai wondered if they were slaves or if they were truly happy doing their jobs here. None looked quite happy at work, but no one was looking sad or complaining either. "We're almost there," Zhang He said with a bit of enthusiasm. Both warriors rounded a corner and Xing Cai almost gasped at the archway. They were no longer inside the castle, but rather outside, walking along a path to the side of the castle with large arches keeping the roof over their heads. It was magnificent, made of beautiful white marble and pale stone. Xing Cai thought it must've taken decades to sculpt and build.

Zhang He, still holding a death grip on her wrist, pulled her through the archway and almost started jogging to the other end. _It makes you wonder where his energy comes from_, Xing Cai thought. Once at the end of the archway, Xing Cai spotted a door, which Zhang He opened hastily. They were in another part of the castle, probably the most beautiful, in Xing Cai's opinion, and it most likely housed the royalty that lived here.

She scowled at the thought. Since when did she call that monster Cao Cao royalty? A short spurt of anger overcame her emotions, and she almost yanked her hand from Zhang He and said she wanted to go back to the dungeons. But Zhang He beat her to it, and stopped the both of them at a magnificently carved door. Xing Cai stared, until she felt Zhang He's eyes on her.

"Do you like the castle?" He asked cheerily. Out of shame and embarrassment at being caught staring, she blushed and nodded. "I think it is very beautiful too." Zhang He then knocked a few times on the wooden door, and it swung open a few moments later. A pale woman's face poked through the door, eyeing Zhang He first.

"Ugh, it's you. What do you want?" She was very pretty, Xing Cai thought, with her hair styled the way it was and the make-up to exaggerate her face. However, coupled with her seductive voice, she seemed intimidating suddenly.

Zhang He beamed at the lady.

"Why, Zhen Ji, you look marvelous today. Would you care to lend a few articles of clothing for this young lady here?" Xing Cai couldn't believe he was doing this. She was embarrassed even though she wasn't the one asking. The lady named Zhen Ji suddenly was aware of Xing cai's presence, and looked her up and down. Scrutinizing her with a poker face. She then arched a fine thin eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, aren't you that prisoner from Shu?" Before Xing Cai could answer, Zhang He was on the job.

"Yes she is. Beautiful isn't she? But she's in those dreadful bloody clothes, and needs a bath also. Would you care to-"

"I heard you the first time, idiot." Zhen Ji snapped. She turned back to Xing Cai and looked deep in thought. Then she miraculously opened the door and motioned for Xing Cai to come in. Zhang He tried to follow, but Zhen Ji stopped him. "Only her. _You _can stay and wait outside." Zhang He pouted, before turning to walk away, muttering a 'fine'.

Xing Cai entered the extravagant room, and jumped when Zhen Ji closed the door. The woman then walked to a small table in the middle of the room and sat down, motioning for Xing Cai to do the same. Xing Cai hesitantly sat, fingers playing with the bottom of her outfit.

"Tea?" Zhen Ji asked, taking a sip of her own cup. Although quite thirsty, Xing Cai refused. She'd heard of tales where the enemy poisoned the drinks of Shu soldiers and killed them. Zhen Ji put her cup back on the table in its previous spot and smiled knowingly. "I swear I won't do anything to it. That's not my style. If I wanted to kill you, I'd ask for a duel. Are you sure you don't want any? I know how they feed you in the dungeons, and it's not exactly first rate food." Xing Cai bit her dry lip, and answered quietly. She really was thirsty. The last time she had some decent tea seemed like years ago.

"Yes, please." Zhen Ji smirked and stood, wandering over to retrieve a second cup. She returned a few seconds later, holding a cup of warm tea for Xing Cai. She placed it in front of her.

"It's herbal green tea. My favorite. I hope you like it." Xing Cai gave a small smile and took a sip for good measure. The familiar taste tingled her senses and felt good against her parched throat.

"It's really good," Xing Cai commented, taking another drink. It was definitely a fine brew; it must have taken some backbreaking work to get it to taste this good. Zhen Ji also took a drink, before getting down to business.

"You look familiar. Other than seeing you carted into the dungeons half-dead, I can't help but think I've seen you somewhere." Xing Cai put her cup of green tea down, trying to remember if she'd seen Zhen Ji from somewhere. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen you before. Perhaps you are mistaken me for someone else?" Zhen Ji closed her eyes.

"Maybe. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Say, I forgot to ask you name. Obviously, mine's Zhen Ji, as fruitcake said." Xing Cai laughed quietly at the nickname for Zhang He. It seemed to suit him well.

"I'm Xing Cai." The nervous feeling Xing Cai had for Zhen Ji was starting to disappear. It seemed Zhen Ji was right somewhat when she said she might have met her before. Xing Cai found she could talk to her easily, as if they had been acquainted before…

Zhen Ji stared at Xing Cai's clothes with distaste.

"Tsk, tsk. Fruitcake was right; you _do _need a bath and new clothes. Tell you what, I'll have the maids prepare a bath and have them wash your clothes. In the meantime, I'll pick out some new ones for you. You need a new look. That clothing makes you look too cute for a warrior." Xing Cai looked down at her old clothes. Zhao Yun said he liked the outfit though…. Zhen Ji made a motion with her hand. "Li Jun? Cai Mei? Come here!" Two maids scurried out from behind a room, and bowed their head to Zhen Ji.

"Yes milady?" The one with blonde hair said.

"Give this young girl a bath please, and wash her clothes in the meantime."

"Yes milady," The Red haired one with freckles said. Both maids were off in an instant, and not a few moments later, the redhead came back, and bowed to Xing Cai. "Let us go, milady. The bath shall be ready in a few moments." Xing Cai stood, and gave one last look at Zhen ji, who was smiling encouragingly, before following the maid to the bath.

-

The water was lukewarm, and Xing Cai sat in the exquisite tub, occasionally blowing a few bubbles out of sheer boredom. It was very nice of Zhen Ji to do this, but, through all this hospitality, Xing Cai couldn't help but think there will be a price. Zhen Ji didn't look like a charity woman, and for a Shu officer to be bathing in the castle of Wei, well, there was something wrong with this picture. Why were they being so nice suddenly? What did she have to offer them? She was broke, and to be executed tomorrow. Was this their form of sick entertainment?

She brushed a few strands of fine black hair out of her face. Tomorrow… What was she going to do?

"Milady, forgive the interruption." Xing Cai jumped at the sound of the blonde maid's voice. "Lady Zhen Ji had informed me to tell you that she has picked out a new set of clothes for you, and they will be placed on the steps for you when you are done washing." She bowed and left before Xing Cai said thank-you.

Xing Cai finished washing a small while later, and picked up her new clothes. Surprisingly, they fit well, and Xing Cai stared at her reflection in the water. She wore a deep V-necked blue top, and pants to match, along with high heels that almost looked like boots. She looked much older, and more mature. Xing Cai decided that her old outfit really did make her seem childish. How she must have looked silly on the battlefield. But, outward appearances don't really matter in battle…

Xing Cai sighed and made her way out of the bathhouse. Zhen Ji was waiting for her back at her room, and smiled with glee at the outfit.

"I knew I picked a good one." Xing Cai smiled back sheepishly.

"Thank you, for all you've done Lady Zhen Ji." Zhen Ji scowled.

"Drop the 'Lady' part, and you'll be fine. I don't like being reminded of my title." Xing Cai nodded. "Say, aren't you hungry? I am. Why don't we go get something to eat in the dining hall?" Xing Cai looked flabbergasted.

"Oh, b-but I couldn't I'm just-"

"Look, I could always send you back to the dungeons if I wanted to. But, I don't want to. You seem to have an interesting character. Come, I want some food. Ugh, listen to me, I sound like that fat oaf Xu Zhu." Xing Cai had no idea who that was, but her stomach kept her quiet. Those annoying butterflies came back, and the nervous feeling nagged her at the back of her mind.

-

"You want her to join Wei?"

Xu Huang silently nodded at Sima Yi, who was currently sitting behind a pile of war scrolls and maps. He was in Sima Yi's private study, which was exceptionally dark being the farthest room in the castle. The darks shadows gave Sima Yi an eerie look, as if he wasn't scary enough in broad daylight…

Sima Yi looked thoughtful, and stroked his chin like he was making one of his big battle-turning decisions. He suddenly stood, and walked around his desk and picked up a scroll from atop his countless shelves. He dusted the scroll off and opened it.

"It will not be easy for you to convince her to join Wei. You know that right?"

"Yes," Xu Huang answered flatly. "But given some time with us, I'm pretty sure-"

"Pretty sure doesn't cut it when it comes to giving up your life," Sima Yi cut off. "We'll have to ensure she's with us one-hundred percent. And on top of that matter…" He put the scroll back in its place among the others, and picked up another close to it. He opened it, and scanned its contents. He smirked. "…On top of that, we'll have to test her strength." Xu Huang started to open his mouth to say something, but Sima Yi shot him a look that said 'I'm not done yet.' "We'll have to show her to the other officers as well, and prove to them she is worthy of keeping. I, myself, am skeptical of the girl."

"I agree, but what I saw on the battlefield is unmistakable. And I suggested that we let her spar with someone to prove her worth. If she loses, then she can be executed by whomever she's sparing with." Sima Yi looked thoughtful again, and put the scroll he was reading down.

"That might not be a bad idea. But whom shall she spar with? Someone with considerable strength, a little bit of a reputation, and would be merciless in battle… Hmm… Yes, Xiahou Yuan will do."

"Xiahou Yuan? But isn't he a little rough to be dueling with? I heard he plays dirty." Sima Yi smirked.

"Which is exactly why if she wins, she'll be more respected. However… I'm curious to hear how you expect to turn her completely to being apart of Wei, no questions asked afterward." Sima Yi sat at his wooden desk again, hands clasped together, waiting for an answer.

"Like I said, given a little time-"

"Even if she does trust us after your 'time', once we go into battle with Shu, some old scars will reopen. Her friends will do all they can to bring her back. What will you do then?" Xu Huang had no answer. Sima Yi predicted this, and took out a scroll he was reading earlier. "Tell you what, you just get her ready for the duel, let her use whatever she wants. I'll take care of everything that will follow if she wins. _If._" Xu Huang nodded, turned and left his study.

Sima Yi picked up that same scroll and read it over and over again. A sardonic smile played across his lips.

"Hopefully, this girl is as good as Xu Huang says. I've always wanted to try this old concoction."

--- ---

_Shu encampment_

Zhuge Liang folded his hands and breathed deeply. Jiang Wei, on the other hand, was up and about, pacing back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back. Both men were silent, in deep thought. A few minutes passed, and the renowned man known as the sleeping Dragon sighed, picking up a feather pen and scribbling something on a piece of parchment before handing it to a nearby soldier.

"I have a feeling… we should break the news to the others. In the meantime, we'll do all we can to find her, Jiang Wei," Zhuge Liang said calmly. "I'm sure she not dead. She's a very mature young girl-"

"That doesn't mean she's invincible!" Jiang Wei suddenly shouted. Zhuge Liang sat quietly, studying his apprentice's new behavior. Jiang Wei has never been upset about something such as this before, and it must be hard on him, seeing as Jiang Wei thinks the whole thing is his fault, _despite_ the countless times Liang has tried telling him it's not. Ever since the battle, Jiang Wei has not left his tent, and refuses to eat. He's gotten much more moody, and now it's truly showing, because the usual Jiang Wei would have never snapped at Zhuge Liang like this. But instead of feeling mad, Zhuge Liang felt curiosity creep into the back of his mind. He didn't really think Xing Cai and Jiang Wei were that close. But now that he's stopped and thought about it, They _are _the same age, and they have hit that wondrous age…

He watched Jiang Wei pace the makeshift room again. Maybe there was something he missed? The thought mushroomed, and he was almost about to ask, when he noted Jiang Wei's fists were clenched –no doubt wanting to beat something to death – and he was shaking, all efforts to hide it gone.

The Shu strategist sighed, not wanting to provoke the young man any further, and let his eyes wander to an open map pinned on the table. It showed the Shu campsite, and where the scouts had reported seeing Wei soldiers and other miscreants. His sharp eyes traveled over the mountain range, to an old ancient forest, and finally to where a large castle lay in the middle, next to a river. Liang's gaze lingered there for a few moments. An idea suddenly stuck him.

"Jiang Wei?" The distracted boy looked up from his wallowing long enough to hear the sharp confident tone of an idea roll off the Dragon's tongue. He only used it a few times, but each time he's used it, the idea turned out to be a complete success. "When was the latest Wei soldier sighting?"

"Three days ago," Jiang Wei said flatly. "But even if they had taken her to someplace like Hei Fei, the would have had to take her at least ten days ago. The castle is too far away." Zhuge Liang should have predicted Jiang Wei had already thought of Hei Fei. Nevertheless…

He looked thoughtful and leaned back into his chair.

"Suppose they did anyway," He said whimsically, "they took her, and then half of the forces remained here, while the other half marched off to Hei Fei." Jiang Wei shook his head.

"What would they want from her? She's just a girl! Why march back just for her?" Zhuge Liang closed his eyes and answered him quietly.

"But she's also a soldier of Shu, isn't she? And you said she is of decent caliber, and even I myself, have seen her strong potential." Jiang Wei looked incredibly frustrated.

"But she's still just a girl! She's only 18 years past her birth!" Zhuge Liang's face turned grim.

"All the more reason to keep her."

Jiang Wei went silent, and remained silent. The soldier Zhuge Liang had sent off earlier returned, with another parchment in hand, and gave it to him, bowing politely. Zhuge Liang nodded and waved him off, before turning his attention to the paper.

"It seems we have some damage control to do, and some explaining."

Jiang Wei merely nodded meekly in agreement, before following Zhuge Liang out of the tent, Trident in hand.

--- ---

_Sorry it was a tad short, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer… _


End file.
